His Other Half
by XxXxCrImSoN.rOsEs.FoR.yOuXxXx
Summary: She was stolen when she was a young child, but she never knew the terrible power she possessed. That is, until she is taken from her home and forced into a life she never thought she had. A life that places her as Harrys other half.


Well. HELLO. Hehe… sorry. How is everyone today? I have decided to embark on a new journey….

strikes pose

…. And write a new story. Lol, bet you all thought I was gonna climb Mt. Everest or sumfin, huh? Nope, you'll just have to settle for a story. (An I'll just have to settle for several reviews :p).

……….

"Harry." Dumbledores face was sad, and his eyes were weary, "I have to talk to you before…"

"Before what, Professor?" Harry was impatient. They had sat in silence for several minutes, Dumbledore seemingly contemplating the lines on his hands.

"Never mind. Harry, there is something you should know before you leave for the summer. You will not be returning to the Durselys as planned. You will be going with Ronald to the Weasleys home." Dumbledore paused, and studied Harry through the half moons of his glasses.

"Ok." Harry was puzzled. He already knew he was going to the Weasleys, they had discussed this many months ago.

Dumbledore looked down, " And, Harry?"

"Yes?"

After several painful moments, Dumbledore looked up, " I have something to say I should have told you years ago."

"Yes?" Harry nodded, urging him to continue.

Dumbledore took a breath, " You have a sister."

Harry's eyes widened, "WHAT? Surely you are mistaken. There is no way I could have a… a sister. I can't remember one."

Dumbledore watched him, " Your sister was separated from you shortly after your parents were killed. She was safer to be away from you. Harry, you know of the prophecy of you, but you have no idea of the one of her. She holds the power to destroy the earth should she want to. That is exactly she was…. _is_ wanted by Voldemort. He plans to use her to keep the world in fear. Now that you are seventeen, he can find her."

" I'm seventeen. What does that have to do with her?" Somehow, Harry knew Dumbledore wasn't lying.

"Yes, Harry you are seventeen. And so is she."

"What?"

"Harry, she isn't only your sister. She is your twin."

……………..

"Twin? Harry, why didn't he tell you before?" Hermione was agitated. There weren't many things she didn't know, and it was evident this bit of information was one of them.

"Twin? You mean she looks like you? I'm not sure if I want to see her." Ron laughed and dodged Harrys fist as it swung for his head.

" Dumbledore want us to go and get her." Harry said.

" 'Get her'? Harry, that sounds like we have to take her forcibly." Hermione teased.

"Yeah, it does. That's cause we do."

"Do what?" Ron wasn't clear on the subject.

"We do have to take her forcibly."

………………….

Harry looked out the window of the train. Only hours before he met his twin. _She wouldn't actually look like his twin, Dumbledore had warned him of that. Or her own protection, she was charmed to look different. But he knew where she lived, and the Weasleys would have the potion to bring her back to normal…._

_She was raised by muggles, so it would probably be a shock to her to find out she is a witch. But… it would be worth it to have family. After Sirius died… but he didn't want to think about that._

………..

"Night." Lucy said to her mother. The overhead light illuminated her pretty face and dark eyes, "See you tomorrow."

"Night, honey." Came the answer. Her mother smiled at her from the cough. She stretched, "Sweet dreams."

" Yeah." Lucy nodded.

As she opened her door, she thought she heard voices. She threw the door open and looked with narrowed eyes around the room. The window was open, that was all.

As she walked across the room to close it, she tripped. She went flying across the room only to be caught by her bed. She shook her head and mumbled choice words under her breath.

Sighing, she changed out of her clothing into her nightclothes. Black plain pajama bottoms and a gray tank. A champions dress. She smirked.

She flicked off the light and in moments was fast asleep.

…………..

The sun was in her eyes. She winced and opened them slowly to find that she wasn't in her room any longer.

"What… where the hell am I?" She muttered, looking around the room.

The bed was lumpy, the room was tacky, and there was a brown haired girl grinning at her from the foot of the bed.

"Good morning!" the brown haired one proclaimed.

Lucy glared at her, "Who the hell are you?"

The brown ones smile faded a bit, but she said, "Hermione!"

"Good for you. Where am I."

"At the Weasleys house!"

"Great. Is this a dream?"

"Nope!"

Lucy wondered why "Hermione" was so excited. "Ok then, this isn't my house, or my room. I'm leaving." She threw back the covers.

Hermiones face hardened, "No you're not."

………..

a/n review!


End file.
